


Your Cat is Watching

by zaixuan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaixuan/pseuds/zaixuan
Summary: College!AU. Finals week is ending soon and both Jaehyun and Taeyong can’t wait to spend their time with each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on AFF with the same title. I suck at titles (or in general). This fic is very rushed and english is not my mother language so forgive me if you see any grammar mistakes.

**_One Day Before finals_.**

Taeyong tells Jaehyun he doesn’t want to meet him until he is done with finals.

“So as I said—I don’t think we should meet until the next two weeks, so we can focus on our finals,” he speaks with a soft voice, almost like a whisper. His obsidian eyes are looking straight into Jaehyun’s, fluttering slowly as he waits for the taller man’s answer. Jaehyun heaves a sigh, followed by a small nod and a quiet ‘okay’. Who doesn’t feel a little bit disappointed after their significant other decided to cut off contacts for a mean time?

“Jaehyun—”

“Is texting allowed?” Jaehyun asks, cutting Taeyong off. There is a little bit of hope in his voice, wishing for a ‘yeah, sure’ coming from Taeyong’s mouth, or maybe just a small nod. Anything, as long as it’s a _yes._

“Heck, what makes you think I don’t want a text from you?” He answers immediately, a small, shy smile is showing on his face and he looks so beautiful, Jaehyun wants to remember the sight forever. He quickly pulls the shorter man into his embrace, face buried in Taeyong’s soft raven locks. His boyfriend doesn’t even hesitate to bask in Jaehyun’s presence before he bid him goodbye.

“I’m going to miss you,” Taeyong murmurs quietly against Jaehyun’s neck, earning a soft hum from the other guy not long after. As Jaehyun feels those arms tightening around his waist, he can’t hold back a smile.

“It’s not like we’re going to war or something…” the younger cracks a joke to lift the—somehow, saddening—mood.

After Jaehyun receives a light smack on his chest and a very nice chaste kiss on the lips, he leaves Taeyong’s apartment.

**_D-7._ **

A Week.

It’s been a week since the last time Jaehyun saw his boyfriend. A week since the last time he had Taeyong in his arms. A week since the last time he kissed the older man. And a week since the last time Taeyong’s soft, pale lips were wrapped around his cock— _Anyways_.

He misses the man, honestly. They text constantly, although Taeyong usually replies late. Their texts consist of “ _Have you eaten?_ ”, “ _Good luck on your test, babe._ ”, or just simple “ _I love you._ ”, as much as Jaehyun wants to say something else, he doesn’t want to ruin Taeyong’s focus. Other than thinking about his extremely _gorgeous_ boyfriend, Jaehyun has to think about his studies too.

Jaehyun is majoring in Business and Finance, while Taeyong is an Architecture student, they met a year ago through Jaehyun’s roommate who happened to be the boyfriend of Taeyong’s close friend. They clicked immediately and started going out about a month after that. Jaehyun learnt so much about the older man through their eight months relationship, like how Taeyong is so obsessed with cleaning, how much he likes to collect keychains, or the stray cat he decided to keep in his apartment, an orange tabby named Mochi. He didn’t know about these things before they started dating, Taeyong didn’t tell him about these ‘facts’ either.

Unlike him who is a resident of the college dorm, Taeyong lives in his own apartment outside campus, which explains why he is able to keep a pet. When Jaehyun asked him why he didn’t live in the dorm, the older simply answered that he doesn’t like living with other people.

_“Oh, so you don’t have any plans to live with me?” Jaehyun raised his eyebrows as he commented, a little bit unsatisfied with his lover’s statement. Taeyong stayed silent for a few seconds, as he purposely avoided Jaehyun’s eye contact by looking at the coat hanger near the front door._

_“…Yet.” The shorter guy muttered his answer with a soft voice and received kisses attack from_ _the boyfriend_.

**_D-5._ **

It’s past midnight when Jaehyun decided to give up and gives it a rest, tomorrow will be the last day of his finals and he can’t wait for it to be over. He lies down in his bed, fresh from the shower, as he stares at the ceiling—tomorrow is his last day, but Taeyong still has three more days to go. He fetches his phone quick as he remembered about his boyfriend, to see if the older man has replied to his text. Jaehyun is quick to sit straight as he noticed Taeyong’s message notification on his phone screen.

< _Taeyong ; 01.23_ >

_You asleep?_

< _sent_ ; _01.26_ >

_nope_

_what’s the matter?_

< _Taeyong ; 01.27 >_

_Nothing…_

_Can we talk on the phone?_

_I kinda…_

_Want to hear your voice._

Never in his life has Jaehyun clicked the call button so fast. He doesn’t even need to wait too long for Taeyong to answer the call

“ _Jaehyun_.” he missed it so much. Jaehyun missed it _so fucking much_. Although he sounds like he doesn’t have any energy, but it’s Taeyong’s voice right on his right ear and Jaehyun feels like he will explode right away because _he loves it so fucking much._

“You sound very tired right now... Are you okay? I can’t wait to see you.” Jaehyun mutters the first thing that comes on his mind, and somehow, he sounds very desperate. Not seeing each other for almost two weeks has made him more frustrated than ever.

“I am very tired. Just a few more days until hell is over… I miss you too.” A subtle chuckle can be heard through the phone call and it definitely belongs to Taeyong, followed by a loud groan from no other than Jung Jaehyun. Surely, Jaehyun is way more affected by their deal than Taeyong, even though the deal was made for a good purpose—so both of them can focus—Jaehyun can’t help but feel more distracted due to Taeyong being the only thing that has been occupying his mind for the past one week.

“Can we just meet now? I have no problem sneaking out to visit you—“

“No, don’t even try. It’s late, and I’m content with just your voice.” Jaehyun glances at the digital clock on the nightstand, it is indeed late. He lets out another disgruntled groan, even if he is really going to Taeyong’s apartment, by the time he is there, he will probably just crash on his boyfriend’s single bed.

“What if we meet up in campus? Tomorrow?” Jaehyun suggests, but he gets nothing in return. Just silence, nothing else. He waits for another few minutes, but all he can hear is a quiet, snoring sound.

Jaehyun waits for another fifteen minutes before ending their short call.

**_D-2._ **

Finals are finally over for him, and Jaehyun mostly spends his free time with his friends. He went out to play some sports with his group of dudes, sans Johnny, his roommate who is currently on a date with his boyfriend. Hanging out with his friends can distract him from all the Lee Taeyong thoughts, but they aren’t that much help either. As his final week is getting to an end, Taeyong seems busier than before. They still text, but it’s getting infrequent… and Jaehyun is trying his best to not worry too much about the older guy.

When he arrives at the dorm, Jaehyun notices that the television is on—it’s probably Johnny and Ten, the boyfriend. What he doesn’t expect is to see the couple heavily making out and grinding against each other on the couch—their couch. They don’t even realise that Jaehyun is home, too busy in their lip-locking ritual. Jaehyun just stands there, feeling awkward as fuck as he doesn’t know what to do, whether to just walk or at least warn them that a third party has come to ruin the heated moment. He clears his throat, giving the couple a sign that Jaehyun is actually _there_ , startling them.

“Uh, it’s okay if you guys want to continue. I’ll be in my room if you need anything.” _Which I doubt._

The couple stops right away, Ten’s face is bright red, while the other remains calm, just like the usual. Johnny replies with a barely audible voice.

“Yeah, sure man.” Jaehyun nods his head as a respond before he walks out of the living room. He stays still for a few minutes, leaning against the frame of the door.  He lets out a loud sigh when he reaches his bedroom, _that was so fucking awkward_.

Later that night, Jaehyun jerks himself off to the image of Lee Taeyong under him, writhing and moaning in pleasure as Jaehyun grinds on him.

**_D-1._ **

Taeyong loves Jaehyun’s broad chest, he never says no whenever Jaehyun wants to hug him, so he can spend a few minutes leaning on his boyfriend’s chest. He remembers when they were watching a Netflix show on his laptop, and Taeyong got the chance to lean back on Jaehyun as he sat in between his legs. Or those cuddling sessions where they ended up making out instead. Taeyong loves those moments. He cherishes them. He _needs_ them

Being in Jaehyun’s arms is the only think he can think about right now.

Jaehyun finds it _super, ultra, mega_ _cute_ when Taeyong is being clingy. Usually, Taeyong is a very independent individual, he can do everything on his own without anyone’s help, but at certain moments, Taeyong just wants to be _showered with affection_. It happens once in a while, especially when he is tired. Taeyong would invite Jaehyun to come over to his place, then he’d greet Jaehyun and hug him for five minutes straight in his front door. Or when he is half asleep during a movie and Taeyong would lean his head on Jaehyun’s shoulder, then he’d fall asleep ten minutes later.

Jaehyun wants him _close_.

**_D-DAY_.**

Final week has just ended for Taeyong and he couldn’t be more glad. For the past two weeks he had lived as a living zombie— _eat, study, repeat_ , he barely even had the time to doze off, after he finished his last exam, he rushed off back to his place to catch some sleep. When he wakes up, it’s almost half past five. He texted Jaehyun to come around six, which means he’ll come in half an hour or so.

Taeyong used the thirty minutes he has to take a quick shower and clean up around his place. His room looks like a little bit like a disaster with so many papers and books laying around, not to mention the trash he hasn’t taken out since probably a week ago. _Yikes_.

He is not even done yet when he hears the bell ring. He is not even hesitant to stop doing whatever he was doing, he rushes immediately to his front door to check if it’s the _certain someone_ he was waiting for. Taeyong peeks through the peephole to see Jaehyun standing outside. He unlocks his door, feeling giddy as he sees Jaehyun’s face lit up at Taeyong’s presence.

Jaehyun pulls Taeyong into a tight hug as soon as he steps inside, closing the door with his right foot. Taeyong finds himself doing the same thing—wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s figure.

“Fuck, I missed you so much,” he mumbles against Jaehyun’s shoulder, voice barely audible. Taeyong thinks even a million I miss yous can’t even express how bad he missed his boyfriend. Maybe the no-seeing-each-other-for-2-weeks idea was a bad thing to start with.

“I missed you too, heck, you wouldn’t even know!” Jaehyun exclaims, arms dangling around Taeyong’s waist before he leans closer to plant a chaste kiss on the shorter’s lips. Jaehyun intends to end it there but Taeyong is not hesitating to place his palms on the taller’s cheeks, pulling him into a proper kiss. Jaehyun is not complaining either when the older guy did that, he brings Taeyong even closer as their lips cling to each other. They stay like that for a moment, before Jaehyun decides to take some breath—breaking their kiss.

Taeyong can’t say if he is not disappointed, he tries to make the younger kiss him again, but Jaehyun takes his hand instead.

“Let’s go inside and settle down somewhere so I can have you in my arms, properly,” Jaehyun speaks, probably realising Taeyong’s disappointed face. The older man nods as a respond, Taeyong lets Jaehyun’s arm pulling him inside of his own house. He feels a little bit frantic as Jaehyun leads him to his bedroom, remembering how it’s still quite messy because he wasn’t done yet with cleaning when the younger arrived.

“Sorry, it’s a little bit messy…” he muttered as he lets go of the other’s hand. Jaehyun drops his backpack on a chair near him, while Taeyong is already sitting at the edge of his bed. The younger follows him not long after, settling right next to Taeyong before he pulls the man into his embrace.

“Like I give a single shit about your room condition,” Jaehyun mumbles against the skin of Taeyong’s nape, then he starts to nuzzle his nose on the jugular of his neck. Taeyong finds himself wrapping his arms around Jaehyun’s , placing soft pecks on his temple, down to the upper part of his jaw.

“I want to see you, you better stop hiding your face and talk to me…”

The younger guy releases a low chuckle as a respond and he actually listens to what Taeyong said. Jaehyun is now staring at him, eyes flowing with honey before he speaks,

“Okay, so… how have you been? Good?”

* * *

 

“J-Jaehyun… Nggh-” Taeyong whines, eyes half-lidded and lips wet with saliva as he stares at the erotic sight in front of him—Jaehyun in between his legs, lips latched to Taeyong’s inner thigh, planting tender kisses and reddish marks that will turn into purple in a few days. They somehow end up like this, unable to control the urges inside them after spending minutes locking their lips.

Taeyong lets out another whimper as the younger sucks onto his skin for the nth time that night, and he doesn’t look like he is going to stop soon. He can feel his cock twitches as Jaehyun bites onto a certain spot that is sure a part of Taeyong’s many weaknesses, he tugs at Jaehyun’s ruffled hair, making the latter stop doing his action. They make an eye contact, before Taeyong pulls him into a kiss.

Their kiss is slow, unhurried, yet very intimate. Taeyong finds himself wrapping his arms around the latter’s neck as he hovers over him, Jaehyun’s t-shirt is already gone, leaving him with a bare torso, meanwhile Taeyong’s pants and underwear is nowhere to be seen. Taeyong can’t help but elicits a muffled whine when Jaehyun laps his tongue across the roof of his mouth, he bucks his hips in return—making his bare erection brushes against Jaehyun’s clothed one, they both moan into the kiss.

Taeyong is the first to break their kiss, breathing laboured as he rests his head on the younger’s shoulder, his hands are quick to roam across Jaehyun’s naked chest, down to the band of his pants. He zips down the zipper, a soft whimper can be heard as Taeyong fails to take the garment off. A moment later, he looks up to meet Jaehyun’s eyes.

“Take that off, I want you inside me, like right now…” Taeyong manages to say, bashfully. The corner of Jaehyun’s mouth is pulled into a sly smile, usually, it’s him who’d initiate things like that, but not that he is complaining.

“Impatient, aren’t you? We haven’t even prepared you yet,” He speaks, before getting rid of his jeans fast and kicking the garment off afterwards. As soon as he is done, he looks for a bottle of lube in the drawer beside Taeyong’s bed, and after that Jaehyun settles himself back in between his lover’s legs. He applies a generous amount of lube on his fingers.

Taeyong can feel the other’s slick finger probing at his entrance, breath hitched and mouth agape in a silent moan when the first digit finally enters him. His fingers scrabble on Jaehyun’s bicep, nails digging into the skin before he says a word. “It’s b-been so l-long- Ah!” he curls his toes as Jaehyun starts to move his finger inside him, tender moans are spilled from his lips as he adjusts to the object.

By the time Taeyong has three fingers deep inside his ass, he is already a moaning mess. Eyes half-lidded as he tries to rock his hips against Jaehyun’s thrusts.

“You’re taking my fingers so well…” says Jaehyun, leaning closer to the pliant man beneath him to leave tender kisses across his boyfriend’s beautiful face. He stops at the older’s lips, giving it more attention as he starts scissoring Taeyong’s tunnel. Taeyong’s moans turn even louder as the pads of Jaehyun’s fingers keep brushing his sweet spot, cock is already red and its tip is already leaking.

“I-I want to… Jae- Let me… Let me r-ride you…” Jaehyun stops his fingers immediately as soon as he hears Taeyong’s words, while the man beneath him only whines, trying to shift his hips to get more friction from Jaehyun’s fingers. “…You want what?” he replies, eyes straight looking into Taeyong’s obsidian orbs.

“God damn it, Jaehyun. I want to ride your co- Ahhh…” Taeyong’s voice gets cut as he can feel the digits inside him moving again, slightly hitting his spot. He realises the sly smile on Jaehyun’s face, smile so proud it makes Taeyong wants to take back what did he just say.

Jaehyun pulls his fingers out, back pressed against the wall and legs crossed as he complies with Taeyong’s request. The older man doesn’t waste any more of his time to get up and sit on Jaehyun’s lap, lube in his right hand. He squirts the right amount of transparent gel into his palm before he reaches for Jaehyun’s cock. The younger elicits a moan at the contact, hands placed on Taeyong’s slim waist as the other starts to pump his member.

“Fuck, Taeyong-” Jaehyun groans while the beautiful man on top of him keep stroking in a slow motion, hand moving and tugging teasingly on purpose. Taeyong is the one who smiles right now, because Jaehyun’s dick is hot and _so, so_ hard in his grip, and he loves how needy Jaehyun sounds everytime he tugs at his cock. Meanwhile, Jaehyun’s hands move down to Taeyong’s ass, both grabbing at the tender globes. “Ride me,” Jaehyun whispers as he begins to kiss the older man’s shoulder, nipping at the pale skin.

Taeyong mewls, hands are now placed on Jaehyun’s shoulders before he slowly sinks down. Clearly, there is pain in Taeyong’s face, Jaehyun is definitely bigger than average, and his cock is thick and veiny it makes Taeyong feels so _full_ and _good_ , there are tears in the corner of his eyes. Jaehyun elicits a deep groan when his dick is far deep in Taeyong’s ass, his laboured breathing blends with Taeyong’s panting. Jaehyun reaches for the older’s cheeks, wiping the tears away before he presses their lips together, no movements, just simply touching.

Taeyong starts moving afterwards, arms wrapped around Jaehyun’s neck as he moves his hips slowly, feeling every inch of Jaehyun’s cock scraping his insides. He wants to ask Jaehyun, he wants to ask if he feels good, if he enjoys _this_ , but nothing comes out other than his breathy moans and small whimpers. The moment he quickens his pace, is the same exact moment Jaehyun rolls his hips forward.

“Ah-Fuck! J-Jaehyun…” He half-screams, because the blunt tip of Jaehyun’s cock just hit his prostate and it feels so _nice_ , he befriends the stars. Jaehyun is no different from him, his loud gasp can be heard when Taeyong clenches his walls around his cock, the slick, silky heat enveloping his length.

Jaehyun finds the sounds Taeyong makes so sinful—the breathy moans, his whiny whimpering, _everything_. His angelic face is somehow gone, he looks so fucking erotic with his face full of pleasure, with his half-lidded eyes and wet swollen lips, nevertheless, he still beautiful. He moans as he looks at the alluring man bouncing on his lap, because it turns him on _so much_ he feels like he can come any second now.

“F-Fuck… Taeyong… Stop…” Jaehyun speaks, hands on Taeyong’s hips, trying to prevent him from moving. Taeyong stops immediately, he looks aghast.

“W-What’s wrong? Did I do something wrong? Do you want to change our position? I can—” he blabbers, then he raises his hips again, trying to get off from Jaehyun, but Jaehyun tightens his grip on Taeyong’s hips, again, preventing him to move. Taeyong releases a small whimper when Jaehyun pulls him down to his lap again, the tip of his length hits Taeyong’s sweet spot.

The man on top of him looks so confused, hands awkwardly placed on Jaehyun’s toned chest. The younger puts on a smile before he leans closer to press their lips together, and Taeyong melts into the kiss.

“I love you,” Jaehyun mutters, softly, against the other’s lips. He plants another kiss on Taeyong’s lips before he starts mouthing on Taeyong’s diamond cut jaw, down to the sensitive skin of his neck. Taeyong can only make whimpering sounds, unable to focus as he tries to speak when Jaehyun is in the middle of his action.

“I love you too. I missed you. I wanted to see you,” Taeyong rasps, his breath hitches as Jaehyun sucks on a certain spot on his neck, while his hands are comfortably resting on Taeyong’s thighs. Jaehyun’s lips move even further, down to one of his nipples. He laps his tongue across the brown nub, earning a moan from the older man, he can feel Taeyong’s grip on his hair tightening afterwards.

The older man tries to make a shift of his hips, but Jaehyun holds him down again. When Jaehyun’s is about to bury his face in Taeyong’s neck again, Jaehyun notices something.

“Since when Mochi has been sitting there?” he asks, in a low voice. Taeyong only hums, before turning his head back to see his cat watching them. Jaehyun bursts into laugh, meanwhile Taeyong’s face turns red before he hides his face in Jaehyun’s shoulder.

“Oh God, I didn’t even notice…” Taeyong groans.

“He was there when you were bouncing on my lap like your life depended on my dick,” Jaehyun teases him, earning a light pinch on his bicep. He circles his arms around Taeyong’s small waist afterwards, rubbing at the small spot on his back before he speaks again.

“Taeyong, my dick is still inside you… Don’t you want to continue?” he mumbles against the skin of Taeyong’s shoulder, waiting for the other’s response. Jaehyun reaches for Taeyong’s cock, tugging and pulling at it. Taeyong moans.

“Fine… but, promise me something,” he replies, nose nuzzling against the crook of Jaehyun’s neck. The other only hums, waiting for Taeyong to continue with his words. “Promise me you’ll bring Mochi outside before we start on second round…” he trails off, now looking right into Jaehyun’s dark orbs with his deer eyes, so hopeful and filled with lust.

“Deal.” Jaehyun agrees.

Taeyong kisses him as he starts to move his hips again. Moans muffled against each other’s lips while Taeyong is using all his might to ride the younger’s cock. Jaehyun almost come right away when the older raise his hips before sinking down right away, both of them moan so loud—Jaehyun moaning at his lover’s tight heat, while Taeyong’s is feeling so much pleasure when the bulbous tip of Jaehyun’s cock hit his spot again and again and _again_.

After a few more hits on his prostate, Taeyong reaches his climax so hard he befriends the stars again, spurting strings of white on his and Jaehyun’s abdomen. He slows down his pace after that, clenching his walls tightly around Jaehyun’s length before Jaehyun releases his load inside him. They stay quiet for a while, only their laboured breathing and panting can be hard across the room before Jaehyun open his mouth.

“Baby. You felt so good, so amazing. I love you.” He mutters before leaning closer to kiss his dearest. Taeyong smiles into the kiss.

* * *

 

Jaehyun is fresh from the shower when he sees Taeyong sitting in his recently made bed—Jaehyun notices that he already changed his bed sheet—with his phone in his hand, hair still wet from the shower. Taeyong is wearing Jaehyun’s old sweater and brief. _Just his sweatshirt and a black brief_. Jaehyun shakes away his dirty thoughts.

“Want me to make dinner?” Jaehyun offers, and Taeyong looks up at him, along with a smile and a nod.

“Let’s make dinner together then.” Taeyong stands up, then he puts his phone on the nightstand, before clinging on Jaehyun.

When they’re making dinner, Taeyong’s cat is there to watch them prepare the food.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I also suck at endings, lol. Thank you for reading!


End file.
